R5 Imagines and prompts
by Nikoline O'Conner
Summary: *R5 FANFICTION* Just a collection of my imagines and prompt fics yadda yadda ;) Feel free to prompt me at any time at NitzoDiTotzo on Tumblr! RATED M BECAUSE OF SMUT IN SOME CHAPTERS, I WILL WARN YOU IF THE CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT OR IS ANYTHING MORE THAN T-RATED.
1. Intro

**WAIT A MINUTE! Before you go on to read my story, you should know that I would appreciate it a lot if you gave me prompts on NitzoDiTotzo ( d o t ) tumblr ( d o t ) com**

**Please follow me on there as well as on my Twitter SuperBuffie *less-than-three***

**And at last, please review this story and again, send me prompts! I'd rather you do it on Tumblr, but feel free to send me prompts on this site! My inbox is ****ALWAYS**** open!**


	2. ROSS - Playing In The Summer

**Cr****azyme94 ****said: My name's Rebeca and I'm 19 years old. Can I have an imagine with Ross please? NOT dirty. About anything you want. :-)**

Playing in the summer

"Rebeca get over here!" You laugh, continuing to run away from Ross. You were at his family's house but most of them were out, only the two of you and then Ryland at the place, and you and Ross had gone outside to enjoy the nice weather. Ross had wrapped his arms around you and he had been leaning down to kiss you when you had wriggled out of his arms, running away, shouting "Catch me if you can!" Ross had run after you and your long game of playing tag had begun.

After a while Ross became tired of you outrunning him.

"Rebeca it's not fair, you keep outrunning me!" He whined.

"Well I am 19 Ross so I've got an age advantage," you said and smirked.

"Please babe, come over here, I gotta tell you something," he said with a serious look. You walked over to him and he stood close to you.

"Rebeca… You know I'm a great actor," Ross whispered into your ear, grabbing your waist. "So it shouldn't come as a surprise when I say… Tag! You are!" He smirked and ran away from you. You laughed, chasing him around the house before you caught up with him, tackling him to the ground. He fought against you playfully as you rolled on top of him, pinning him down to the ground.

"Admit it," you said grinning. "Admit that I'm superior to you!"

"Never!" He resisted and giggled. You loved that giggle. To keep him making the amazing sound, you blew on a spot on his neck you knew was ticklish and you were almost thrown off his body with the way he was trembling with laughter.

"Say I'm superior, Ross Shor Lynch!"

Ross groaned and leaned his head back, still shaking slightly with laughter.

"Fine, you win," he said, surrendering.

"Good job," you cooed at him as you patted his cheek.

"And now you'll get your reward," you continued, leaning down to kiss him deeply. He moaned as he kissed you back, burying his hands in your hair. Your make out session got more and more heated and your fingers played with the hem of Ross' soft tank top.

"We can't do that, Ryland's home," Ross told you, but you ignored him, continuing to kiss him deeply, your hands pulling his shirt up slightly, revealing his navel and happy trail, as if he'd never said anything. You then heard a voice call out.

"Get a room!"

You looked up to see that Riker had shouted it and Rocky was making hearts at you with his hands while Rydel had her phone out, obviously taking pictures.

"Aaaaand now my other siblings are home as well," Ross continued.

"Movie, your room?"

"Yup."

And with that comment you two rushed to Ross' room followed by cat calls from Ross' siblings. Later on, his two older brothers found the two of you snuggled in Ross' bed, asleep and fully clothed with the title screen of Romeo and Juliet running on the screen.

"See, I told you they weren't doing that yet," Riker said and Rocky rolled his eyes, hitting Riker's shoulder playfully as he stalked off.


	3. RIKER - Working Out

**He****artbeats4r5****said: Hi I'm Abby! I was wondering if I could have an R5 imagine with Riker about working out together.**

**A/N: In an interview R5 said that they (the boys and Ryland) would want to move in a house together after the LOUDER tour and in this fic they've moved into that house and it's a big house :) I think I might also be involving the house in some other fics, you never know :D**  
**Enjoy reading!**

**Working out**

It was a quiet Friday afternoon. You had just gotten off from work and were on your way to spend your weekend at your boyfriend Riker Lynch's place. You let yourself in with the key he had given you just a couple months prior and went inside, greeting Rocky and Ratliff who were sitting on the couch by the entrance playing Wii tennis.

It was the day of the week where you and Riker worked out together, and you were excited because it had been a crappy day at work and you just needed some stress relief.

You went down to the basement of , being met immediately by low grunts. Walking down the steep staircase, you saw Riker doing push ups. Shirtless. Sweaty. You licked your lips at the sight. You stood leaned up against the wall until he muttered 'one hundred' and sat up. He noticed you and got so surprised that he jumped five feet into the air. Well, maybe five feet is exaggerating it a tiny bit. But you definitely surprised him.

"Abby! I thought your work finished at 4!" Riker exclaimed. You laughed, your mood already lighting up.

"It's 5 now you cutie," you told him before going to the changing screen, changing out of your work clothes and into a sports bra, a loose top and some yoga pants. Finally you put your hair up, using a headband to keep the hair away from your eyes and face, before revealing yourself to Riker again, being met by a wolf whistle.

"Wow, I have a HOT girlfriend!" He half shouted the way that he does when he's excited. You went over to him and touched your lips to his, smiling widely into the kiss.

"Yeah you do, now let's get some sweating done!" You told him as you went to the stereo in the room, putting your phone in the dock as you scrolled through your playlists to find the one you and Riker always used for working out. You put it on shuffle and 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger' by Daft Punk came on. You rolled out a yoga mat and warmed up, Riker doing the same thing next to you. After stretching, the two of you went on to do some dance routines in between lifting weights, jogging on the treadmill and taking small water and bathroom breaks. You were also sneak peeking on his abs and the rest of his body when you thought he wasn't looking, and the same thing happened the other way around, but you both noticed the stolen glances.

You were not sure how much time had passed, but after some time Rocky came downstairs and told you dinner was ready. You looked at your watch and discovered that it was already 7:30pm. That meant that you and Riker had worked out for 2 and a half hours already! You were exhausted. You quickly went upstairs, taking a fast shower before going to the kitchen, grabbing some spaghetti bolognaise, sitting down at the counter next to Ryland and Ross. Riker came into the room soon, his wet hair indicating that he had also just taken a quick shower. The four of you chatted while you were eating and in the end of the day you were exhausted but insanely happy as you laid in bed with Riker, cuddling with him as the two of you fell asleep.


	4. RYLAND - Concert

**Anonymous said: Can I please have a ryland imagine my names Mia it can be about anything ️**

**A/N: Ryland's cute and all but I have no idea what this imagine/drabble/fic thingy is going to be about so I'll just start writing and see where it takes me :) sorry if it turns out crappy 3**

**Ps. Just so you know, I dig Ryland/Savannah and don't want to break them up, this is just an imagine folks 3**

You were extremely excited. Tonight you were going to the R5 concert where you lived, which was in LA, California. You had arrived to the venue five minutes ago and was looking for the VIP line in the huge crowd of people looking all around to see if they could get any glimpse of any of the band members. Suddenly people started shouting a name and as you focused on the name being shouted by loads of other fangirls like you. They were shouting the name Ryland! Your heart started beating as you pushed your way forward through the crowd, trying to get a glimpse of him.

Everyone thought you were insane, but you had always been a Ryland girl. You had never showed as much interest in the band members as you had in Ryland. Sure, he was the baby of the family, but to you he was so much more than that.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when a hand touched your arm. Not touched in the way that another person in a crowd touches you, but touched as if the person specifically wanted to talk to you and have sought you out. You, once again, got pulled out of your thoughts, blinking your way back into reality.

A small squeal exited you.

None other than the, and I mean THE, one and only Ryland Lynch was the one who had grabbed a hold of you.

"Excuse me miss, are you a VIP ticket holder?" He asked in that sweet, sweet voice of his. You nodded, star struck, too afraid to open your mouth to answer him as you were convinced the only sound coming out of your throat would be a VERY excited scream.

"Then please follow me," he continued, looking a bit strangely at you. You pulled yourself together and followed him, receiving a fee jealous looks from other people around you but you shrugged them off, too happy to care, because Ryland friggin' Lynch had just talked to you!

Ryland stopped in front of you and you noticed that you were standing first in the line for the Meet & Greet!

"Getting to stand front in the line is part of the perks of being so pretty miss..?" He asked.

"Mi-Mia," you stuttered. "My name's Mia."

"Well then Miss Mia, see you at the concert," he said, smirking. You were pretty sure that you had died at this point because you didn't really remember a lot until the doors were open and you stepped inside, bring greeted by Ryland who led you to the photo session with the band. You grinned all the way through and made sure to hug them.

When you had gotten your photo taken, you headed to get your VIP bag, which was handed to you by Ryland Lynch himself. You noticed that he winked at you as he slipped a small note into the bag before turning to another fan. You rushed to the stage, taking a spot right in the front and center, right where you knew Ryland was going to be DJ'ing. You looked in your bag and pulled out the note.

_Pretty Miss Mia, call me pretty please?_  
_**XXX-XXX-XXXX (his number)**_

You smiled widely and pulled out your phone, instantly saving his number as a contact. This was going to be a perfect night.

**A/N: Wow that was longer than I expected it to be… Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	5. RIKER - Home Alone

**WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT SO FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH M-RATED/NC-17 CONTENT**

**Prompt: Hi! I'm Ally! May I please have my imagine with Riker? Ummmm smut if you think it'll like ya know fit in. And ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm like maybe we're home alone at his parents house. Yeahh I like that. Thanks so much! xxAllyxx**

"Bye Riker and Ally, see you on Monday!" Stormie Lynch shouted to you and you heard the front door slam before a car started and drove out of the driveway. Your boyfriend Riker's parents had just left the house to go to a dance competition that lasted through the weekend with Ellington's parents. Ellington himself was competing in the contest along with Rydel, Ross, Rocky and Ryland, which meant that you and Riker were home alone. Riker was actually supposed to be at the competition, but he had sprained his right ankle some time ago, which meant that he had to stay home.

This situation led to a very grumpy Riker. You knew how much he loved to dance.

"Come on baby, it's not the end of the world," you told him, trying to cheer him up. He grumbled back at you.

"Mom wouldn't even let me go watch them dance."

You sighed, knowing that when Riker was in a funk like this, almost nothing would be able to pull him out of his bad mood. An idea popped into your head.

"Riker," you said softly, "baby come over here." He shook his head.

"Not even if I tell you that I wanna ride you? But I guess that you wouldn't want to have sex tonight, you're too sad," you said, hiding your smile as you stood up from the couch, walking out of the room swaying your hips.

You made it to Riker's room before you felt hands grab your shoulders. You almost didn't have time to smirk before you were turned around, Riker kissing you deeply. He backed you up, limping slightly with his bad ankle, so your knees were backwards against the bed, and they buckled, causing you to sit down. You pulled Riker down on top of you and fumbled with his shirt, trying to drag it off while he sucked and nibbled on your neck, being careful not to leave any hickeys as the two of you only were out as a couple to R5 and the Lynches. Not even your parents knew about the two of you.

You were drawn out of your thoughts as Riker peeled your shirt and bra off, fondling your breasts as he latched onto one nipple, sucking. He had moved you further up on the bed and you gripped the headboard, moaning with pleasure. He moved back up to kiss your lips again, removing his pants.

In one swift move you turned the two of you over so you were straddling Riker. He undid your jeans and you kicked them down your legs frantically, desperate for Riker to fill you.

As your hands moved to stroke Riker's hard cock through his boxers, his fingers pulled off your panties and moved to your dripping entrance. You gasped against Riker's lips as his experienced digits fingered you, knowing how to make you fall apart. And fall apart you did. Gasping Riker's name, your hips thrust against his hand as he let you ride out your orgasm.

You came down from your high a minute or so later and instructed him to lift his hips so that you were able to pull off his boxers, leaving his hard cock uncovered as it sprung up towards you. You licked your lips and moved down Riker's body, your mouth stopping right above his dick. You stuck your tongue out and softly lapped at his slit and he moaned, throwing his head back. You continued teasing him before finally sinking down on his length, gagging slightly and pulling halfway off as he instinctively thrust into your mouth. He apologized to you and you brushed it off, bobbing your head before he finally was buried in your throat, you breathing through your nose. He let out a long string of curses before pulling your head off his erection.

"If you keep that up any longer I'm gonna come... And we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" He told you, pulling you gently back up the bed so you were straddling him again. After a few minutes of kissing each other, you grew desperate and moved so that your entrance was right above his hard cock. You grabbed the base of it and started lowering yourself onto him.

"Fuuuuck Ally you're so hot and wet and ungh sooo tight," Riker babbled as you sunk down on him slowly. When he was buried completely inside you, you raised your lower body before slamming it down, groaning as the dick inside you hit pleasurable spots. Riker soon started meeting your thrusts by thrusting upwards while you slammed down, and soon the two of you had developed a hard, fast and steady rhythm. You felt that you were about to come when Riker rolled your clit between his fingers, making you reach your second climax that very night, almost screaming out his name. He followed soon after, spilling deep inside you with loud moans.

Riker pulled out of you with a soft gasp, you rolling onto your back as you snuggled up to him, his arms wrapping around you tightly. A couple of minutes passed while you both caught your breaths and returned down from your highs.

"That was an amazing stress relief Ally. I'm definitely not grumpy anymore... I love you," Riker told you, tracing soft patterns on your stomach with his fingers.

"I love you too," you answered, and it that moment you both knew that this was going to be an awesome weekend.

**A/N: Wow. This is the longest thing outside of homework and other school stuff that I have ever written. It's also the first smut that I've done. Ever. Though I do role play as 1/2 of a VERY sexually active gay couple (hint hint Sebastian Smythe/my OC), and taking it into account that I am a female teenager, I also know my way around the female body and orgasms and all that shizzle.**

**Hope you liked it Ally and that the smut wasn't too horrible! Just ask for another if you hated this - and don't be afraid to give me feedback! *less-than-three***


	6. ROSS - Lunch Duty

div class="content" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: rgb(102, 102, 102); font-family: 'Adobe Caslon Pro', Cambria, 'Adobe Garamond Pro', Garamond, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 10px;"  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"stronga style="outline: none; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: rgb(102, 102, 102); color: rgb(102, 102, 102);" href=" "Brittneylovesr5/a said: Hi can I have a Ross imagine please? My name is brittney:)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"strongA/N: It was really difficult coming up with the subject for this fic. When I'm writing this I actually haven't found out what I'll be writing about and I'm on my way home from school, so the next word I see will be my prompt word :P/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"strongAnd it is… *drum roll*/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"strongBagel!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"strongWell, here goes nothing!/strong/p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"strongem style="font-weight: normal; font-family: Constantia, 'Adobe Garamond Pro', Garamond, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif;"Lunch Duty/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"strong(Just a short) Ross POV/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"Another day on the R5 tour bus was nearing lunch time, and that meant choosing a person to get lunch for everyone on the aforementioned bus. You, Ross Lynch, teen heartthrob and hunky Disney star, had drawn the short straw (literally, drawing straws had been Riker's idea), so it was you who had to go pick up lunch - bagels, as it had been decided on earlier that very day. You wrote down a list of everyone's orders and pocketed it, and you left to walk to the nearest bagel place - instructions provided by the holy and sacred Google - and went inside./p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"strongYour POV/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"Refilling the salad. Putting bagels in the oven. Talking to very talkative customers while trying to remember what their order is after the thirtieth time they've told you. All this was part of your job at your local bagel house. The duties were easy (and boring) routines by now, none of them requiring any thinking from your side anymore. You just worked and got paid for it./p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""Salad, cucumber, pesto chi… Oh wait, regular chicken and not pesto… No no no, no chicken in that one!" You looked to your side where a (very) blonde guy wearing sunglasses was reading from a small piece of paper to your annoyed co-worker./p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""Oh no, tomato turkey and pesto beef! Wait, Rocky hates beef when it's not cooked by mom," he muttered and paused before continuing. "Did I really write that?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""Maybe you should take off your sunglasses, it would be easier to read that way," you quipped, the blond capturing all your attention as there were no other customers left in line./p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""Yeah, you're right," he said and took off his sunglasses. Your breath hitched softly, not loud enough to catch his attention. That guy was friggin' Ross Shor Lynch! You were sure that you had died and were in heaven./p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""No, it definitely says beef here, do you have beef?" He asked, but your co-worker Melanie was now handling another customer, leaving you to talk to Ross. You nodded in acceptance of his question and told him to say one bagel order at a time. He laughed (oh my, what a perfect laugh) and began reading from the top, telling you which ingredients went into the bagels, one after one. He as so buried in reading from the list that the first time he looked up was when he was ready to pay./p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""That will be 47.58 dollars, please Ross," you said, only realizing you had said his name after the words slipped out of your mouth./p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""Great, I have a fifty somewhere in here…" He said and looked in the pocket of his jacket before stilling. "Wait, you know my name?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"You nodded and blushed./p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""Aw cool! Hey, I didn't get a look at you before but you're cute! You want me to sign something? What's your name?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""No, that's fine," you said, shrugging. "I'm Brittney."/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"You were trying to act calm and collected, but really you were freaking out. Ross Lynch had called you cute!/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""You sure? Well, I'll give it to you anyways," he declared, ignoring that you had declined his offer./p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""Here you go," he grinned as he handed you the fifty dollar bill he had been looking for, and your fingers shook slightly as you fished out the change from the register./p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;""Keep the change! And this as well, we're leaving town in six days," he told you with a wink as he handed you a small, folded paper towel. He then left with the bag of bagels, whistling with his sunglasses covering his eyes again./p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"When you were sure that he was out of sight, you unfolded the paper towel and saw a phone number (most likely his) and an autograph scribbled unevenly on the paper's rugged surface. Squealing slightly, you turned to your next customer, the line having increased notably. Not even the pissed off woman who was angry that you had ran out of peas (R5 sure loved peas!) could bring you down now!/p  
p style="margin: 0.66em 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 1.6em; line-height: 1.33;"strongA/N: Well, that turned out long. It also took way too long to write it. Sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoyed it Brittney!/strong/p  
/div  
div id="notes" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: rgb(102, 102, 102); font-family: 'Adobe Caslon Pro', Cambria, 'Adobe Garamond Pro', Garamond, Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 10px;" /div 


End file.
